


Bitter Goodbyes

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Spyder Games
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Natalia realizes that she and Spencer aren't good for each other.





	Bitter Goodbyes

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Spyder Games  
Title: Bitter Goodbyes  
Characters: Spencer and Natalia  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Natalia Carlisle  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Natalia realizes that she and Spencer aren't good for each other.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer, Natalia, SG, CM, or anything that you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 197

Word used: Fight

FMW # 3: Bitter Goodbyes

She was good at bitter goodbyes. Along with starting a fight with the people she cared about. It was one of the few things Natalia Carlisle excelled at.

Their issues had been a long time coming. Things from both of their pasts didn't want to stay buried and they found out each other's secrets.

Natalia had two secrets that been hiding from everyone for years. She'd been raped repeatedly as a child, by her father's best friend.

Her other secret was that Sasha was her son, not brother. It had taken her a while to tell Spencer those things and once Natalia had opened that door between them, she immediately regretted it.

Spencer had told her about his past drug addiction and knew right then and there that he had lost her. He'd seen the moment she closed herself off to him.

Natalia had broken things off with him because they were both too damaged to help the other heal. It hurt, but in the end it was better for everyone involved.

He'd tried to push aside the bitterness inside of him, but it was no use. Things with Natalia had gone to hell and Spencer wanted someone to blame.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
